


An Unwelcome Presence

by RiverKaze



Category: Rise of the Guardians (2012), Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Gen, I'm Bad At Tagging
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-14
Updated: 2018-12-14
Packaged: 2019-09-13 12:42:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16892823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RiverKaze/pseuds/RiverKaze
Summary: It had been months since the paladins of Voltron had defeated Sendak, again. Things seemed as if they were finally calming down, for once. The city was being rebuilt, aliens from all over were coming to help and settle down on earth. Everything was good, great even. Of course it couldn't just stay that way though. And with this new threat, that most of the paladins couldn't see, they were going to need help with this one.





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> This starts at the end of season 7 but without the Altean reveal at the end. No one was in the Robeast!  
> I also predicted the year in this is somewhere in the 22nd century, while rise of the guardians happens in the 20th century. Neither every really specifies they year (which bugged me to no end) so I've done and estimated guess.
> 
> This is for **AnimeLover20** who had been waiting so very patiently for me to write this crossover, sorry it took so long.
> 
> Also if anyone can think of tags to add just let me know, 'cause I am horrendous at tagging.

Belief was a tricky thing. You either believed in something or you didn't. Which was, exactly, what _He_ was hoping for. 

The great thing about the situation he found himself in; was that if someone didn't believe in him they couldn't see. And that included the Guardians. They were all too focused on defeating him, and celebrating their _apparent_ success, that they didn't notice where his nightmares had sent him. The location didn't really to matter to the Guardian. Their enemy was gone, he couldn't hurt anyone anymore, which meant they could get on with their lives. 

Sure, lying in wait was irritating and time consuming, but he used that time well. Belief might have given him power but he no longer had that luxury. It was up to him to figure out a way around it.

And he did.

He used what he had. Lying in wait, all the while perfecting his art. He doubted the Guardian's would even see him coming and that thought gave him a thrill, a goal, something to keep the darkness in a tight hold. It allowed his hatred to fester as he grew his own power, no longer relying on the belief of others. He would catch everyone unaware and, unbeknownst to them, it would only further to fuel his power. He would become unstoppable and finally able to watch the world crumble under his fingers, and he wouldn't need any flimsy belief to do it either.

Years and years passed, just lying in wait, but he knew that the longer he waited the better it all would be. He would wait for the perfect moment to return, to finally get back at Jack for what he had done, to finally be rid of the guardians, once and for all. Oh, he had quite a bit of time to think of what he would do to the boy that ruined his life. And how fun it was going to be to see the light leave, to watch the darkness take over and the nightmares take hold.

His giddy laugh broke the silence of his dwellings, it wouldn't be long now before they would no longer be his. He only needed to wait for the perfect moment to arise for him to return to the surface, to enact his revenge. And he could feel it, the time to finally get started was coming and once that came, the darkness would finally be released.


	2. Snowball fight

With all the weird stuff that had been happening lately, Lance wasn't really surprised to find his cousins playing outside in the middle of the night. Or that they were apparently having a... snowball fight?, with stranger he hadn't seen before, in the middle of the desert.

He watched on through a window a few feet from the side door, just making sure they were safe. His aunt would killed him if something happened to the two, defender of the universe or not. 

Minutes passed and, with nothing but the three of them playing together, Lance decided it was safe enough that he could take his eyes off the trio. He left his place by the window and headed to the door, joining them outside. The look of shock and embarrassment on both his cousin's face's from getting caught made Lance laugh as he subtly scooped up a fistful of snow to make a snowball.

"And what do you two think you're doing out here?" He asked, watching them squirm and glance at each other, and the stranger, before looking back at Lance. 

Their mouths opened and closed for a few moment, obviously trying to think of a lie to tell but Lance didn't bother to wait and hear what they had to say. He took the snowball he was playing with in his hands and threw it at them, managing to hit his cousin Sylvio on the arm and causing the snowball to erupt as it sprayed the other two with snow.

There was a moment of stillness before all broke loose. The stranger laughed and jumped into the air, seemingly weightless, and just watched from above but Lance couldn't have that. Dodging the snowball that Nadia threw at him was easy enough, especially with all his paladin training. He scooped up another handful of snow and dodged more snowballs before quickly aiming and throwing it at the stranger. 

It hit the boy square in the face and he fell to the ground looking a little stunned, but Lance was no longer paying as much attention to him, instead allowing his cousins to get in a few shots yet getting them back twice as much.

Lance heard the foot steps as they crept up behind him and without thinking he turned and threw another snowball. It hit the stranger right in the face, and by the pained expression, it was not a soft throw. Lance winced as he moved closer to the boy, his hand already up in a placating manor.

"Hey, sorry, are you okay?" Lance asked as he looked the boy in the face. The boy simply wiggled his nose a bit and smiled at Lance. Which caused Lance to give him a curious look.

"You can see me, huh?" The boy asked as he began floating in the air. Sylvio and Nadia came rushing over, pouting up at Lance, obviously annoyed that he had stopped playing.

"Well, yeah, man, why wouldn't I be about to?"

"It's cause he's Jack Frost," Nadia said in a way that said Lance was stupid for not figuring that out on his own.

He looked down at Nadia and wanted to explain to her that he had met a lot of aliens in his time in space. Half of which were now helping rebuild the city not far away. It was perfectly normal to think someone like this could be an alien.

He didn't say any of this though, and turned back to the boy to confirm what she had said. The boy had a knowing smirk on his face like, yes, it should have been obvious but Lance still needed to ask.

"So, Jack Frost?" He wasn't entirely sure what else to ask for him to prove it, not that he really needed to, Lance figure.

"Yup." Jack replied, and began floating in the air again.

"He's friend's with the Easter Bunny," Sylvio added, jumping up and down on the other side of Lance. 

"And the Tooth Fairy," Nadia added.

"And Santa!" 

Lance rolled his eyes at the two, shaking his head at their inability to finish one sentence on their own. He crouched down, grabbing both their hands and turning them to face him.

"It's awesome that you two found a new friend, but I think it might be someone's bed time, don't you?" When the twin whines came Lance was ready for them, pulling the two closer and picking them up as he went to stand. "Nice meeting you, Jack, but I better get these two monsters to bed."

"Sure thing," Jack said as he waved goodbye to the two kid. They waved back and watched over Lance's shoulder as Jack took to the air and flew off.

"Do you think we'll see him again?" Sylvio mumbled into Lance's shirt.

"Yeah, will we?" Nadia asked as well.

"I think so," Lance felt as they both sank deeper into his arms, growing sleepier now that they weren't running around.

"I hope so," Nadia mutter, Sylvio humming in agreement. 

By the time they were back to their room's the two were fast asleep, as was everyone else apparently. Lance crept in quietly and lay them down, covering them with a blanket and silently exiting the room. None of his family woke up as he moved around the room, so it was easy for him to leave their accommodation.

Making it to the roof was a lot easier when no one looked twice that he was up and walking around the garrison at night. Once on the roof he lay down and gazed at the stars, he wouldn't say he missed space, but it had been his home for 3 years. He just needed to get used to living on earth again and maybe ask his grandma to tell him the story about Jack Frost again.


End file.
